Gleiche Liebe, eine Zukunft!
by Koike27
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Neue Liebe, Neues Glück!" und spielt ein halbes Jahr später. Es geht um einen Wunsch, keine Last zu sein. Yamato x Hikari.
1. Die Narbe ist das Einzige was daran erin

**Gleiche Liebe, eine Zukunft?!**

**Die Narbe ist das einzige, was daran erinnert & Flashback Valentinstag (Hikari)**

Part: 1/?  
Titel: Die Narbe ist das einzige, was daran erinnert (Hikari) & Flashback Valentinstag (Hikari)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Pedro, Sakura und Sayuki, die ihm Laufe der FF vorkommen und meine eigenen Charaktere sind, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Romantik  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben. Sie wird wechseln und auch innerhalb eines Kapitels unterschiedlich sein.

* * *

_Im nächsten Augenblick ertönten Polizeisirenen und ich hörte, wie der Anführer sagte: „Du hast uns reingelegt." Ich hörte nur noch wie er den Revolver lud und schoss…_

_…und traf. Entsetzte Schreie hörte ich, bevor ich in eine tiefe und befreiende Ohnmacht glitt._

Vorsichtig fuhr ich über die feine Narbe unter meiner linken Schulter. Sie ist das Einzige, was mich an die Entführung und den Kampf damals erinnerte. Sie würde wohl ewig bleiben, das hatten die Ärzte gesagt, als sie mir die Kugel aus der Schulter holten.  
Ich hatte damals verdammtes Glück, denn nur einige Zentimeter weiter rechts und es wäre mein Herz gewesen. Ich hätte tot sein können.  
Ich stand am Fenster unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung, als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um meinen Körper schlangen. Es waren die meines Freundes, Yamato Ishida, dem berühmten Sänger der Teenage Wolves, der doch so ein schweres Schicksal hatte und immer noch hat.

„Du denkst wohl immer noch an damals!" hörte ich seine sanfte Stimme in meinem Ohr und ich nickte nur, bevor wir uns gemeinsam auf das Sofa setzten. Yamas Situation hatte sich ein wenig verbessert, auch wenn er die meiste Zeit an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist, war es doch nicht ganz so schlimm gekommen, wie es die Ärzte prophezeit hatten. Nach dem Vorfall vor einem halben Jahr hatte er beschlossen zu kämpfen, mehr denn je, und es gab immer kleine Erfolge.  
Es gab immer kurze Augenblicke, wie eben der, wo er sich normal bewegen konnte, und mich damit glücklich machte. Denn in solchen Situationen war er einfach viel mehr er selbst und verstellte sich nicht.

Auch wenn er es selbst niemals zugeben würde, hatte er sich ein wenig durch das Fesseln an dem Rollstuhl verändert. Er wirkte so viel ernster und die Fröhlichkeit war meist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Auch wenn er es versuchte vor mir zu verbergen, hatte ich es dennoch bemerkt.  
Vielleicht auch umso mehr, weil ich ihn so sehr liebe von ganzem Herzen und ihn jeden Tag sehe.  
Aufgrund meiner Liebe zu ihm, habe ich ihm auch auf dem Valentinstag das größte Geschenk gemacht, was ich noch nie jemanden gemacht hatte: meine Unschuld. Es war zwar von fast zweieinhalb Monate her, aber ich erinnere mich immer noch gern daran, denn es war wunderschön gewesen.

Ich kuschelte mich an meinen Freund, während meine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurückfielen – an Valentinstag.

_Alles war wunderschön. Ich hatte mich so sehr auf diesen Tag gefreut. Ich hatte es mir lange überlegt und heute, noch vor seinem Geburtstag wollte ich ihm das Geschenk machen, dass ich noch nie jemanden gemacht hatte und ich es nur einmal machen kann: meine Unschuld.__  
__Ich hatte ihn beobachtet. Er hatte es zwar nie gesagt, doch sah ich es ihm in den Augen, das er gerne weiter gegangen wäre als ein paar Streicheleinheiten und heute, am Tag der Liebe, wollte ich mit ihm schlafen.__  
__Etwas nervös zog ich ein eher eng anliegendes schwarzes Kleid an. Etwas nervös war wohl untertrieben, denn es würde das erste Mal für mich sein. Er war kurz mit der Limousine weggefahren, da er noch etwas besorgen wollte. Da hatte ich genug Zeit alles für den heutigen Abend vorzubereiten. Rosenblätter hatte ich im ganzen Schlafzimmer verteilt, Kerzen aufgestellt und das Bett neu bezogen. Einen kleinen Kuchen mit Erdbeeren hatte ich auch gebacken._

_Nun wartete ich, es war mittlerweile Nachmittag, immer noch auf ihn. Ich saß im Wohnzimmer, als ich plötzlich jemand die Tür aufschließen hörte und mein Yama hereinkam. Er trug ein weißes, halboffenes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose.__  
__Ich ging ihm sofort entgegen und begrüßte ihn mit einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor wir uns beide ins Wohnzimmer setzten.__  
__Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, spürte ich, dass er etwas um meinen Hals legte. Es war eine Herzhälfte mit einem „Y" drauf. Fragend blickte ich ihn an und sah, dass er die andere Hälfte trug mit einem „H" für meinen Namenskürzel drauf. Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an, bevor er sagte: „Alles Gute zum Valentinstag, Schatz!"_

_Das war eins der schönsten Geschenke, die er mir je gemacht hatte. Klar, waren die Kleider und alle anderen Dinge natürlich auch toll, aber ich sah, dass dies von Herzem kam und deshalb machte es mich umso glücklicher.__  
__Wir saßen eine Weile einfach so da, aneinander gekuschelt und aßen ein wenig von dem Kuchen, als ich ihm flüsterte: „Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich, Yama. Es ist einzigartig, denn ich schenke dir meine Unschuld."__  
__Ich konnte genau sehen, wie er geschockt die Augen aufriss. Er fragte mich nochmal, ob ich wirklich sicher sei, doch ich bejahte. Ich hatte es mir vorgenommen und ich schenkte es ihm._

_Gemeinsam gingen wir in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Anfangs war ich wirklich noch nervös, doch durch seine Worte und seine Liebkosungen vergaß ich meine Zweifel und genoss einfach. _

Heute kann ich nur sagen, dass es wunderschön gewesen war, und ich mir das erste Mal für den richtigen Menschen, meine große Liebe, Yamato Ishida aufgehoben hatte. Und es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

* * *

_So, das war das erste Kapitel der Fortsetzung von „Neue Liebe, Neues Glück?!". Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews wirklich freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	2. Besuch aus Amerika Hikari & Der Grund

**Gleiche Liebe, eine Zukunft?!**

**Kapitel 2: Besuch aus Amerika (Hikari) & Der Grund und die Zukunft der Band (Yamato)**

Part: 2/?  
Titel: Besuch aus Amerika (Hikari) & Der Grund und die Zukunft der Band (Yamato)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Pedro, Sakura und Sayuki, meinen eigenen Charakteren gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Romantik  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben.

* * *

(Hikari)

Yamato strich mir sanft über die Wange und riss mich durch einen Kuss aus meinen Gedanken. „Immer noch in Gedanken, Schatz?" fragte er mich lächelnd, wodrauf ich mit einem Nicken antwortete.  
Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, bevor es auf einmal klingelte. Ich wusste, wer es war, denn sie wollten uns heute aus Amerika besuchen kommen.  
Seufzend löste ich mich von meinem Freund und ging zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Takeru und Daisuke standen Hand in Hand davor und begrüßten mich schon einmal.  
Lächelnd folgte ich ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie schon gemeinsam auf dem Sessel Platz genommen hatten. Takeru saß auf Daisukes Schoß.  
Ich ging in die Küche, holte vier Gläser und zwei Flaschen Wasser und brachte diese ins Wohnzimmer, bevor ich mich wieder an Yama kuschelte.  
„Und wie war es in Amerika? Was habt ihr gemacht? Wie läuft es zwischen euch?" fragte ich sie beide neugierig. Zwar hatte ich durch regelmäßige Briefe, die Takeru an uns beide schickte erfahren, dass dieser bei der Basketballmannschaft angenommen wurde und Daisuke ein fahrendes Nudelsuppenrestaurant betrieb, aber mehr hatten sie nicht erzählt.

„Also wir machen zurzeit nicht viel Anderes als unsere Karrieren und unser Liebesleben auszuleben", begann Takeru. Bei den letzten Worten war ein rötlicher Schimmer auf beiden Wangen zu sehen.  
„Wir sind glücklich und Amerika ist toll, aber dennoch ist Japan immer noch schöner, nicht wahr Dai?" sprach er nun seinen Freund an, der darauf nur nickte.  
Takeru kuschelte sich an seinen Freund, bevor dieser fortsetzte: „Aber wir haben uns beide jetzt zwei Monate frei genommen. Deshalb werden wir solange in Japan bleiben."  
Diese Tatsache verwirrte mich gerade ein wenig. Soweit ich mich informiert hatte, würde die Basketballsaison noch bis Juli gehen, dabei hatten wir gerade Ende April. Ich sah, dass Yama sich dieselben Gedanken gemacht hatte, und wir beide blickten die Anwesenden fragend an.

Beide merkten unsere Blicke, wobei Takeru zu Boden blickte. Er schien über irgendetwas traurig zu sein. Daisuke schien es auch zu wissen, denn er strich Takeru beruhigend über den Rücken und drückte ihn noch enger an sich. Ein Nicken von meinem Ex und Daisuke begann zu erzählen: „Nun ja, eigentlich wollten wir dann auch erst kommen, aber es ist etwas Ungeplantes dazwischen gekommen."  
Er schien noch einmal tief durchzuatmen, bevor er fortsetzte: „Takeru hat sich einen Sehnenriss zugezogen. Er wurde vor zwei Wochen operiert und muss zweieinhalb Monate pausieren."

Geschockt starrten wir die beiden an. Wieso hatten sie uns denn nichts erzählt? Yamato schien sich noch mehr Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder zu machen, als ich.

--

(Yamato)

Ich starrte meinen Bruder geschockt und gleichzeitig besorgt an. Wieso hatte er mir nichts erzählt? Ich bin doch sein großer Bruder. Kari schien Ähnliches gedacht zu haben, denn ich hörte sie fragen: „Aber wieso habt ihr uns nicht vorher etwas erzählt?" Mein Bruder und sein Freund blickten sich kurz an, bevor Takeru leise sagte: „Wir wollten nicht, dass ihr euch unnötig Sorgen macht. Es ist nur eine kleine Verletzung, hätte schlimmer kommen können. Außerdem wollten wir Rücksicht auf euch nehmen, da die Sache mit der Entführung immer noch ziemlich frisch ist. Deshalb nicht."  
Es war wirklich süß von meinem Bruder, wollte er doch auf mich und Kari Rücksicht nehmen, aber dennoch war es unnötig. Egal wie es mir ging, mein Bruder hätte immer zu mir kommen können. Ich drückte Kari kurz von mir, bevor ich die Arme öffnete und ihm mit einem Blick verdeutlichte, dass er kommen konnte.  
Er kam auch und ich drückte ihn an mich, bevor ich ihm flüsterte: „Danke, dass du Rücksicht genommen hast, aber ich doch immer für dich da, wenn du Probleme hast oder Hilfe brauchst, kleiner Bruder. Du hättest ruhig zu mir kommen können."

Ich hielt meinen Bruder noch eine Weile im Arm, war es doch lang her, dass wir uns umarmt hatten, bevor dessen Freund das Wort ergriff und mich ansprach: „Sag mal. Matt, wann gibst du eigentlich das nächste Konzert oder arbeitet ihr demnächst an einem neuen Album?"  
Kurz am Überlegen und am Realisieren, das meine Pause ja fast zu Ende war, warf ich einen Blick auf meine Freundin. Sie senkte den Kopf und schien traurig deshalb.  
Ich löste die Umarmung mit meinem Bruder, der sogleich wieder auf Daisukes Schoss Platz nahm, und nahm Kari in den Arm, bevor ich antwortete: „Wir wollen erst einmal ein neues Album aufnehmen, aber dann werden wir wohl auf Tournee gehen."  
Ich merkte, wie sich ihre Laune bei den letzten Worten senkte, deshalb flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr: „Du kannst gerne uns auf die Tournee dann begleiten. Ich arrangiere das schon, aber ich schätze kaum, dass die Band etwas dagegen hat."  
Ich sah, dass sich ihre Laune etwas besserte, aber sie schien mir nicht ganz zu glauben. Deshalb hob ich ihr Kinn an und küsste sie vorsichtig, zaghaft, aber voller Liebe, bevor ich ihr flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich. Vergess das nie!"  
„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch. Vergess das auch nie!", hörte ich sie mir entgegen flüstern, bevor wir beide in einem weiteren Kuss versanken.

* * *

_So, das war jetzt das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Unterkunft & Flashback: Karaokeabend Tei

**Gleiche Liebe, eine Zukunft?!**

**Kapitel 3: Unterkunft und Flashback: Karaokeabend (Teil 1) (Hikari)**

Part: 3/?  
Titel: Unterkunft und Flashback: Karaokeabend (Teil 1) (Hikari)  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Hikari Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Sayuri, Pedro und Sakura, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Diese leihe ich mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Drama, Romantik  
Sonstiges: Diese FF ist aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben.

* * *

Takeru und Daisuke dachten wohl wahrscheinlich, dass sie störten. Deshalb standen sie auch auf und wollten gehen, aber Yamato rief sie zurück, als sie die Tür erreichten. „Wo schlaft ihr eigentlich?" fragte er sie dann. Die Beiden guckten sich kurz an, bevor sie nur mit der Schulter zuckten.  
Ein Blick zu Yamato genügte mir und ich wusste, dass er denselben Gedanken hatte. „Also, wir haben hier ein Gästezimmer. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr es solange beziehen", erwiderte ich deshalb beiläufig auf deren fragenden Gesichter.  
Auf den Gesichtern unserer Freunde entstand ein Lächeln und, nachdem sie noch einmal nachgefragt hatten, ob wir uns wirklich sicher damit seien, nahmen sie das Angebot dankend und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an. Davis und ich trugen die Koffer hinauf in die Wohnung, da die anderen Beiden einfach zu angeschlagen waren, um das zu tun. Ich führte den Freund meines Ex in das dazugehörige Zimmer und wir stellten die drei Koffer ab.  
Takeru und Yama schienen sich derweil im Wohnzimmer unterhalten zu haben und Daisuke gesellte sich zu ihnen, während ich kurz duschen ging. Ich packte ein Handtuch und meine Sachen kurz und ging dann ins Bad, in Gedanken.  
Während ich mich auszog und duschte, fielen meine Gedanken zurück an die Worte Yamatos. ‚ Du kannst gerne uns auf die Tournee dann begleiten. Ich arrangiere das schon, aber ich schätze kaum, dass die Band etwas dagegen hat.'  
Ich wusste natürlich, dass er das nur nett meinte, aber ich war fest der Überzeugung, dass ich ein Klotz am Bein sein würde. Beim Bühnenaufbau konnte ich schlecht helfen, denn solch schwere Sachen konnte ich schlecht tragen. Die Lichteffekte und so etwas waren einfach nicht mein Fall. Also wie könnte ich mich ansonsten behilflich machen.  
Meine Gedanken fielen zurück an ein vergangenes Ereignis, während ich mir gerade die Haare shampoonierte.

_Es war kurz nach Weihnachten, als mein Bruder auf die glorreiche Idee kam, eine Karaokeparty zu veranstalten. Yamato würde es natürlich freuen, da er mal wieder singen konnte, aber was war mit mir? Fest der Überzeugung, dass ich nicht singen konnte, weigerte ich mich erst daran teilzunehmen, doch Yama hatte mich schlussendlich doch noch dazu überredet.__  
__Gemeinsam gingen wir in diese Karaokebar, die zu dieser Jahreszeit unglaublich leer war, tranken ein bisschen und ich hörte jeden der drei Anwesenden, also Tai, Sora und Matt, beim Singen zu. Während Tai kaum Töne traf, Sora etwas mehr und mein Yama einfach perfekt sang, saß ich einfach an der Bar und trank etwas.__  
__Doch das schien den Anderen nicht zu gefallen, denn plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich die Arme meines Bruders um mich schlangen und auf die Bühne trugen, direkt neben Yama.__  
__Ein Mikrofon wurde mir in die Hand gedrückt und unter Protesten wurde ich dazu gezwungen, etwas mit Yama zusammen zu singen. Ich blickte in seine Augen und er gab mir den nötigen Mut, das mit ihm durchzuführen. Ich kannte das Lied, weil es einer meiner Lieblingslieder war, ein Duett._

_(Yama)__  
__There you are__  
__In a darkened room__  
__And you're all alone__  
__Looking out the window__  
__Your heart is cold and lost the will to love__  
__Like a broken arrow_

_Here I stand in the shadows__  
__Come to me, come to me__  
__Can't you see that_

_Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor ich auch meine Stimme erhob, mit ihm zusammen._

_(Beide)__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely__  
__Nobody wants to cry__  
__My body's longing to hold you__  
__So bad it hurts inside__  
__Time is precious and it's slipping away__  
__And I've been waiting for you all of my life__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely so why__  
__Why don't you let me love you_

_Ihm immer noch in die Augen blickend, vergaß ich die Umgebung und fing auch an alleine zu singen. _

_(Hika)__  
__Can you hear my voice__  
__Do you hear my song__  
__It's a serenade__  
__So your heart can find me__  
__And suddenly your flying down the stairs__  
__Into my arms, baby_

_(Yama)__  
__Before I start going crazy__  
__Run to me, run to me__  
__Cause I'm dying_

_(Beide)__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely__  
__Nobody wants to cry__  
__My body's longing to hold you__  
__So bad it hurts inside__  
__Time is precious and it's slipping away__  
__And I've been waiting for you all of my life__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely so why__  
__Why don't you let me love you_

_(Yama)__  
__I want to feel you need me__  
__Just like the air you're breathing_

_(Hika)__  
__I need you here in my life__  
__Don't walk away, don't walk away__  
__Don't walk away, don't walk away__  
__No, no, no, no_

_(Beide)__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely__  
__Nobody wants to cry__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely__  
__I don't want to be lonely__  
__Nobody wants to cry__  
__I don't want to cry__  
__My body's longing to hold you__  
__I'm longing to hold you__  
__So bad it hurts inside__  
__Time is precious and it's slipping away__  
__And I've been waiting for you all of my life__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely so why__  
__Why don't you let me love you__  
__Why don't you let me love you__  
__Why, oh why, why, why, why, why_

_Nobody wants to be lonely__  
__I don't want to cry__  
__Nobody wants to cry__  
__My body's longing to hold you__  
__So bad it hurts inside__  
__Nobody wants to be lonely__  
__I don't want to be lonely__  
__Nobody wants to cry_

* * *

_Also das war das Kap, etwas länger als sonst, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch dennoch gefallen. __Also das Lied ist von Christina Aguilera und Ricky Martin damals gesungen worden und heißt "Nobody wants to be lonely"_

_  
__Naja, ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
__Lg,_

_  
__eure __**Koike27**_


End file.
